<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Immortal by burnthoneymint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591062">My Immortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint'>burnthoneymint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt with no Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You confess to Sanji and the aftermath wasn’t what you expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had the sudden urge to write angst and now I hate myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare into the distance. You only see darkness of the night sky and the greyness of the sea. You hug yourself, goosebumps form on your cold skin. The echoes of waves hitting the ship reaches your ears, normally this would calm you. But not today. Not right now. </p><p>Tears threaten to fall from your eyes and you bite your bottom lip. You hate him. Hate how he so effortlessly makes you fall for him. Hate that you were stupid enough to actually confess. Hate the look in his eyes as he said that he didn’t feel the same. </p><p>You close your eyes, the memory of it still too vivid in your mid, your heart races. It hurts so much. You want someone to take this pain away. You remember the encouragement coming from the crew when you decided to tell him, how Nami said that it would be okay, how Usopp was excited for you, how Robin was sure everything would go well. </p><p>They were all wrong. </p><p>You swallow the knot that forms in your throat as you hear footsteps nearing you. You have a vague idea of who they belong to, but you hope with your whole being that it isn’t who you think it was. </p><p>“Y/n- chan are you okay?”</p><p>But it is. </p><p>“Leave me alone Sanji.” </p><p>He stands next to you, surprisingly he keeps his distance. You continue to stare at the vast sea, you hear his lighter go off and soon enough the wretched scent of smoke reaches your nose. </p><p>“I can’t do that. Not when I know you’re hurting because of me.”</p><p>“Not everything is about you,” you hiss, your nails digging into your palms. “There’s nothing you can do to make me feel better. It’s not your fault.” you let out a shaky breath, your voice turning into a whisper. “You weren’t the one acting like a fool.” </p><p>“I never thought that you were acting like a fool.” </p><p>Even when the purpose of his words is to make you feel better, it  hurts you. You clench your teeth, you hate him, hate him, hate him. Why is he being so nice? He’s the reason you’re like this, he’s the reason you’re feeling worthless, he’s- </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>SLAP </b>
  </em>
</p><p>The next thing you remember is your palm stinging. Your ears ring as you look up to see the red mark on Sanji’s face. Did you do that? Your hand shakes and your eyes tear up. Did you actually hit him? Your heart aches as you continue to think about it, your mind spiraling with fearful thoughts. </p><p>Sanji slowly turns back to you and your heart stops. His look isn’t one of anger but sadness. He takes your hand in his and kisses your palm. </p><p>“Why?” you ask, your voice shaking. “Why are you still so nice to me?”</p><p>“It must hurt a lot,” he replies, ignoring your question. “To hit someone as worthless as me.”  </p><p>You take your hand back, pulling it close to your chest, you stare back at him with fear in your eyes. </p><p>“What are you trying to do to me,” you whisper. His actions don’t make any sense to you. Why is he being so nice? Why is he acting like he cares? “First you reject me, telling me I’m not your type but now you act like this? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I said it like that y/n, I was caught off guard…” </p><p>“Not that,” you hiss. “The way you act, the way you flirt with every god damn woman that you see! Well bravo Sanji, you made one of them fall for you!” you raise your hands. “And what do you do? You basically say that she’s too ugly to go out with you!”</p><p>“That’s not…” Sanji blabbers. “That’s not what I was trying to say…” </p><p>“Then what were you trying to say?” </p><p>Sanji stares at you, calculating what to say, calculating how to make you feel better. But this wasn’t the type of situation he encounters often. He never once thought someone would fall for him, especially someone that he saw on a daily basis. The only thing he hears is his heart thumping in his ears. </p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you,” he begins, and you notice his whole demeanour changing. He sounds cold, uninterested and…bored. “I just don’t feel the same way as you. I only came here because Nami-san told me to, but I see you’ve passed the point of talking.” </p><p>It doesn’t take you long to realize that tears were streaming down your face, your breathing uneven, you stared at him in shock. So that’s why he’s here, because Nami told him to. A strong gust of wind blows, amplifying the feeling of distance. </p><p>The pain is too real for you to handle, it was worse than any wound you had, worse than anything anyone had ever said to you. Sanji pulls your heart and stomps on it. At this point you aren’t even sure the two of you were ever friends. You just ended up in the same crew together and that’s all. </p><p>You turn away from him, and with the back of your hand you wipe the tears, you know it’s futile. The wetness of your eyes isn’t going to end for a while. Not saying anything you leave him, he didn’t deserve anything from you. Not anymore. You couldn’t believe how much you’ve misjudged him.</p>
<hr/><p>When y/n leaves Sanji takes in a deep breath of his cigarette. The nicotine ineffective in calming him down. He stares at the same grey sea as she did. He knows what he said was harsh. He knows that y/n wouldn’t be talking with him for a long time. </p><p>This is good. He deserves it. </p><p>The sole reason why he rejected her was because he was too broken. He wasn’t broken enough to not feel love for others but he was broken enough to know that he didn’t deserve it. Especially not the love of someone he holds dear to him. </p><p>Sanji closes his eyes, the cold wind ruffles his blond hair. His eyes sting. It’s been a long time since he cried. </p><p>“Ahh…<em>fuck</em>.” </p><p>One tear slides down his cheek, then another and then another. His lips tremble and the cigarette he holds between them falls to the ground.  </p><p>He’s worthless. A coward of a man. </p><p>Sanji covers his eyes with his hand, the only thing he thinks about is how he made her cry, how he made her feel with his venomous words and how she looked at him with fear in her eyes right before she left him.  </p><p>He’s never going to forget this day. It’s going to haunt him for eternity. He deserves nothing. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>